Typical?
by chewysun
Summary: A woman drops into the past to warn Jack and the team about her past self, scheduled to arrive in three days' time. Apparently, they had better be ready and willing, else the consequences could be dire... ATTENTION: OC alert, if you're not interested.
1. Bloody Torchwood

**AN**: Hey there... yeah I already have one story in the works, but this damn idea just wouldn't leave me the hell alone. What's a writer to do when a plot bunny runs rampant? Exactly.

**Summary:** A woman drops back into the past to tell Jack and the team of her past self, scheduled to arrive in three days' time. Apparently, they had better be ready and willing, else the consuquences could be dire...

* * *

A usual day in the office - orgasmic coffee first thing in the morrning from Ianto, two weevil captures before noon, and a shite load of paperwork that was definitely not going to be done by the end of the day. It was finally winding down when the Rift alarm conveniently went off on Tosh's computer.

"Rift activity." Tosh paused before gasping.

"Oh my god." Her eyes became impossible wide as she said, "It appears to be filtering into the direct center of the Hub!"

"Everyone stay alert," Jack commanded. "We don't know what's going to come through, so keep your eyes open!"

A bright light had materialised above the middle of the Hub. Jack stood, gun aimed and ready to fire if necessary; the others followed suit. The light glowed brighter and the air around them started to ripple.

"Here we go!" Jack yelled, the excitement of the unknown filling his eyes. In a matter of half an instant, something had thudded onto the floor as the light suddenly flashed brilliantly, momentarily blinding the team. As they blinked their way back to their former senses, they stared at the Asian woman currently staring up at them, shocked (but maybe not as confused) as they were.

A grin appeared on her face

"Well, if it isn't bloody Torchwood."

Jack was dumbfounded.

"Who are you?"

If it was possible, his expression turned even more incredulous as he noticed something about her, something that seemed a little too familiar...

"Is that my coat?!"


	2. Enter: Molly

"Okay, here's the deal ," said the woman evenly. She warily eyed the guns still being pointed at her.

"You can put those things away 'cause I can already tell you - they won't work on me."

Jack's expression turned curious.

"And why's that, now?" The woman's smile cracked into an infectious grin as she spoke (with an _entirely_ subtle amount of mischief).

"I'm just like you, my darling Jack. I can't die."

Jack's growing headache reached a new level of pain.

* * *

"THIS IS SO TYPICAL, HARKNESS!"

The mysterious woman, named Molly, was currently being held in the cells as Tosh, Owen, Gwen, and Ianto sat around the boardroom table watching her on the screen. Jack paced.

"So, obviously, this woman knows us, more importantly me, but from where? Where did she come from? Better yet, _when_ did she come from?"

Molly was also pacing in a similar fashion, her short hair swaying slightly with the movement. She looked directly at the CCTV camera.

"WHATEVER YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU DROP IT IN THE FUCKING CELLS! IT WASN'T ENOUGH THAT I HAD ON YOUR SODDING COAT -"

"Could've stolen it," Jack muttered.

"OR I HAD A BLEEDING LETTER FROM YOURSELF -"

"Forged," he scoffed.

"I'M FROM THE BLOODY FUTURE, YOU IDIOT! I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN IANTO HEARS ABOUT THIS WHEN I GET BACK -" She broke off on an angry sigh, rubbing a hand overher eyes before turning her face once again to the camera. She looked more than a little aggravated.

"I let you keep me down here for long enough... I think it's time we had a chat!" The live feed to the cells went dead, and the team scrambled to their feet. The move was completely unnecessary as there was a sudden knock on the door, which was also completely unnecessary as the doors blew open, revealing a grim-faced Molly.

"If you won't listen to me, I'll make you, because you have to."

The four of them previously in chairs found themselves back in them; Jack was rooted to the spot, his hands seemingly glued to the table.

"Just what do you think yo-" Jack was swiftly cut off.

"No. You don't understand, you have to listen to me. In three days, my past self will be coming here; she'll know how to get in, so don't be so surprised. When she gets here, she'll know that I've been here, too; she's seen it. You have to let her join you. If you don't, you'll screw up the future, and I can tell you now that you really don't want to do that - you were all pretty happy when I left."

All eyes were on Molly as she smiled.

"Besides, I don't think my Jack will survive very lond without his coat." Her eyes landed on Jack, noticing his still stunned expression.

"All right, that's it. One of you has to believe me, and I don't care how." Her glance shifted and landed on Ianto.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_."

"No!" Jack shouted, his eyes wild and focused on his lover. Ianto's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped in his chair. As if held up by strings, his body floated up and moved towards Molly. Ianto's body went out the doors first, as Molly continued to stare at Jack, their gazes locked. He didn't know what, but there was a hint of something burning behind her eyes. With a swift glance at each of the rest of them in their chairs, she was gone. The doors shut behind her with a definitive 'click' before their bodies regained control. Before Jack could reach for his gun, it disappeared, along with everyone else's. His hands slammed down on the table.

"Shit!"


	3. A Little More Complicated

Ianto was aware that he was lying in one of the cells, but surprisingly, he wasn't uncomfortable. There seemed to be a blanket or two under him, and his head was cushioned by a pillow.

"I know you're awake," spoke a voice that Ianto was sure came from the corner. "It's hard not to, your thoughts are getting so strong it sounds as if you're just about screaming."

Ianto sat up slowly, keeping his eyes on Molly who stood in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked at him wearily, looking as if she could fall asleep on her feet.

"What do you mean? About my thoughts, that is." His eyes darted about the small cell, realizing the door was indeed closed, which also meant that it was locked.

"Well, the human mind is an extremely wonderful, powerful thing. Capable of doing so much. Mine can just... do more, to put it simply." Molly smirked. Ianto's mind raced.

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Telepathy, telekinesis, and some things that I just can't put a name to."

"Well that's... nice... I suppose," Ianto started. Molly nodded her head in agreement. "But, what exactly are we doing in the cells?" She gave a sigh, then puffed out her cheeks in what seemed like a gesture of mild annoyance.

"Ah, see, I sort of... decidedtokidnapyouforawhile." She blushed a bit and looked sheepish. He couldn't help but smile a little. Only a little, of course.

"But why? Why me?"

"Because out of them, I knew you'd understand the situation the most. Oh, and the future you told me you would, too." She grinned at that.

"Alright. I'll... I'll try."

Molly hesitated, taking a half step toward him. He moved over on the concrete bench and politely inclined his head to the now empty seat. She flashed him a smile and sat next to him, pulling her knees up and curling her arms around her legs. She was silent a moment, staring at nothing on the opposite wall.

"So many things will happen if you don't let me - the past me - in." She inhaled deeply, exhaled, trying to break the tension in her shoulders. "And so many wonderful things happen if you do." Another smile (_Breathtaking_, thought Ianto) graced her lips.

"Owen and Tosh finally start dating, even though it takes them forever," she said, rolling her eyes. He knew how she felt.

"Gwen and Rhys have a baby, a _baby_," she continued, "and it's so perfect and adorable because she - oh, whoops, can't say too much." She looked regretful, then ridiculously happy.

"And then you... you and Jack get married."

Ianto was... speechless.

As in, speechless, speechless.

As in, the kind of speechless you can only come by during bouts of extreme anger of extreme wonder.

"We... get married?" It felt as if allthe breath had whooshed out of him. He seemed to understand the concept of the world turning upside down now.

"Um... you kind of need to know that it's... slightly more complicated than that." He gave her a disbelieving look, wondering what she could possibly tell him that was more mind-boggling than that last piece of information. From within Jack's great coat, she withdrew what looked to be a photograph. He noticed the coat was so big on her that she had had to roll up the sleeves several times. She handed it to him, then watched him, her chin on her knees.

Ianto immediately took notice that it was a picture of him, Jack, and Molly. Both men stood on either side of her, sharp black tuxedos on with a red rose pinned to their lapels. They grinned widely at the camera, and he also noticed how Molly was holding their hands. And how she was... she was...

in a wedding dress?

Ianto's mouth hung open, though it is quite certain he was not aware of it. Molly pulled out a chain from under her shirt, on which hung a simple silver wedding ring with one large diamond set in the middle and two smaller diamonds on each side; this, she slipped off her neck and handed to him. It was light on his palm, but the meaning it held rested heavy in his hand.

"Look inside," she murmured softly, almost afraid to break the stifling silence they had created. On the inside of the band was engraved _Love Forever, Jack+Ianto._

* * *

In the boardroom, the screen was still on, the live feed connected again to the cells. Everyone had mercifully fallen asleep waiting for Ianto to wake up.

Except for Jack.

He moved very slowly now, afraid he might fall down from all the information he was trying to process.

_Oh... my._

* * *

**_AN_**: Hope that was ok guys... Review peese! Much Love


	4. You Bloody Perv!

__

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?

_  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed,  
__so stand and watch it burn;  
We've passed the point of no return . . ._

**Christine and the Phantom  
The Point Of No Return, Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

All was silent in the Hub, save for the shallow breaths of its occupants.

Ianto and Molly had, after (a little more than) a few awkward moments, started to tentatively trade stories and various facts about themselves. Jack, having a penchant for not being able to sleep more than ten minutes at a time (to save himself from the nightmares, he was loathe to admit), was sitting still as stone in his chair, eyes closed, listening to them talk. He was (blast it!) still locked into the conference room, and despite his and the team's many valiant attempts, they had not been able to blast or ram the door down. Picking the lock hadn't even done them any good.

Molly and Ianto were now sitting close together (really close, Jack had thought sourly), her head upon his shoulder and his head upon hers. They had momentarily lapsed into a comfortable silence, as evidently both were tired from the events of the day.

The monitor in the conference room began to crackle and buzz ominously, and Jack's left eye cracked open a fraction.

The screen went black.

"What?!" Jack yelped. Groaning, he face-palmed.

"Aw, **come on**!"

* * *

Molly was feeling considerably cheered. Ianto was holding her after she had (quite feebly) complained of the cold, and she felt a little less sad from being away from her boys. Beside her, Ianto nudged her shoulder a little and nuzzled his cheek discreetly into her hair.

"Is this what it always feels like?" he questioned softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." He indicated their position, and she could feel him smile. "It feels... nice." She chuckled.

"Yeah," she whispered. "It is nice. Sometimes it's even nicer, to that point where I can't even begin to describe the feeling anymore." She sighed and tried to worm her way deeper into his arms. "But this is good all the same."

It was his turn to chuckle.

Meanwhile...

* * *

At Jack's sudden outburst after the calm and quiet, Tosh, Owen, and Gwen had rather hastily awoken from their slumber, hands instantly going to their holsters.

Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they prepared to fall back asleep.

* * *

Ianto shifted slightly, and waited for Molly to rest again on his shoulder.

"Um, Molly, you know before, when you told me all those things that would happen if we let you - the past you - join us?"

She m'hmmed as confirmation.

"What happens if we... don't let you in?" Molly froze. In the future, her Ianto had told her that this was what would happen, but she still couldn't bear telling him. In the end, it had worked wonderfully in fully convincing him, but it had terrified him all the same that it would come to be regardless - time, as they had all discovered, had a funny way of being tied to fate, and both were very fickle at best.

_The show must go on_, she thought briefly before letting her body react, her shoulders stiffening and her mouth pulling down at the corners in a frown.

"Change the subject," she bit out. She could almost see the expression his face; the worry mixed with that insufferable indignation. Ianto Jones may be a teaboy, but he was not a pushover.

"Why? Why don't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to. Can't you just trust me? Leave. It. Alone."

"No. I need to know. This is my team just as much as Jack's, and I'll not have you thinking I'm going to let you come in here all high and mighty and telling us what to do." Ah, that whip smart tongue - she supposed it was a little inappropriate to be more than slightly turned on by his tone of voice. _Focus, you bloody perv!_

Ianto now placed his hands upon her shoulders and looked her in the eye, rather imploringly.

Well, then.

She shrugged him off and stalked back to her corner.

"Just tell me!"

"Fine!" She just about exploded, and her open palms slammed against the walls. The stinging pain cleared her head and real tears sprang from her eyes, from the pain or of what she had to do, she didn't know.

"You die." A great shuddering breath clawed its way out of her.

"You all die."

* * *

**A/N:** ... Guh. You don't even know how hard it was to write that. Not really. But it was! I had to end it there... more to come, and hopefully at an earlier date. Thanks to mah supporters; every time I see a review reply in my email, I squee and flail wildly like the fangirl that I am. Like serious epic flaily JOY. lol

Thanks again!

Much love, Chewy


End file.
